Quiéreme
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Sus labios calientes, húmedos, escurridizos, excitantes, perfectos en toda su extensión enloquecían sus sentidos mientras una humedad inminente se hacía presente entre sus piernas.


Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Lemon«Diálogos fuertes«plot what plot?.  
**!**dedicado: Mizuno Gina.

* * *

**Quiéreme**►  
—_Autor__: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Sus labios calientes, húmedos, escurridizos, _excitantes_, perfectos en toda su extensión enloquecían sus sentidos mientras una humedad inminente se hacía presente entre sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos en un intento fallido por detener aquél calor sofocante que la recorría mientras él se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo. Quiso llorar al arquear su espalda totalmente dada a las caricias.

Entregada a él, a la maravilla de ser una mujer; una sensación totalmente nueva. Y es que jamás había experimentado la deliciosa realidad que sus curvas podían significar, sólo había estado al orden de los hombres como un juguete y sin ser tomada en cuenta de verdad hasta que él apareció arrebatándole cualquier pensamiento y hundiéndose junto a ella en un mar de caricias.

En un pecado tan descarado que la estremecía.

Él la recorría con sus manos grandes y suaves, llenándola con sus dedos, con su lengua, con sus labios entre castos besos que la sacudían.

Deseó llamarlo, gritar su nombre hasta no poder más pero sus gemidos desgarrándole la garganta no le permitían más que ahogarse y abrirse más de piernas para él. Un niño explorando para conocer, provocándola aún en esos instantes con su simple rostro despreocupado pero cargado de etéreo placer.

Como si su cuerpo fuera un juguete nuevo que valía más que el oro. Era sin duda la primera vez que lo veía actuar de manera delicada haciéndole sentir que realmente podría romperse y que de ser así sería una gran pena pues sus ojos purpura brillaban por anhelo, maravillados de sus reacciones.

Karin suspiró incorporándose hasta alcanzar sus labios y él la besó con la pasión que lo caracterizaba al batallar, una fuerza estruendosa que se dejaba sentir cada vez que la apretaba con fervor, pegando cada resquicio de piel ganándose gemidos por parte de ambos. Y se sentía bien, esa pasión era sólo para ella y adoraba que la arrollara entre las sábanas perfumados que ocasionalmente tenían el privilegio de sentir, dejándola llegar al cielo entre sensaciones nuevas, sabores plegados de dulce o salado; un salado que se extendía por su lengua gracias a la de él, restregando su propia esencia y la de él mismo —_la humedad de su miembro_.

Hacer el amor con él cada vez que pudieran se veía como una promesa demasiado tentadora en el horizonte y la idea la enloquecía al igual que sus labios besando cada resquicio de su piel, abriéndola para besar sus tobillos mientras hundía dos de sus dedos en su entrada.

Mordía cada parte que podía porque adoraba escucharla encontrarse con el placer y el dolor en un juego mortal que le excitaba de sobremanera. Suigetsu lamió su abdomen como tantas veces había hecho ya a lo largo de la noche, apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas arrastrándola hasta pegarla a su piel, a todo su caliente y sudoroso cuerpo.

Besó sus labios con fervor, mordiéndolos, succionándolos y de pronto Karin formó un vaivén sosteniendo su lengua como si fuera su miembro. El Hôzuki buscó sus ojos y los encontró empañados por placer que se adueñaba por completo de la mujer bajo su piel.

Se separó volteándola de forma brusca, sus manos la recorrieron desde su clítoris —que presionó con suavidad ganando que la pelirroja alzara más sus caderas acomodando entre sus nalgas su palpitante e hinchado miembro— hasta sus senos que presionó y acarició con suavidad. Su lengua recorrió con deseo el trozo de carne que su posición le permitía alcanzar de su espalda, mordiéndola, restregándose contra ella.

Suspiró en su oído mientras retiraba sus cabellos.

—¿Te gusta así, zanahoria?

—Cállate —gruñó—, cara de pez… Sigue —gimió.

—Me encanta que me supliques. Que me digas que te gusta sentirme dentro de ti con mi lengua, dedos y pronto _algo_ más —soltó burlón.

Karin no respondió, no podía hablar y menos si él deslizaba, en una sugestiva caricia, su mano de su seno derecho hasta su centro, introduciendo uno de sus dedos, comenzando un suave movimiento circular que se aceleraba entre algunos intervalos. Respondió alzando más sus caderas mientras hundía su rostro sonrojado en la almohada intentando respirar con calma.

Su pecho amplio se pegó lo más posible a la espalda suave y femenina, mientras la mano con la que acariciaba el centro húmedo de Karin se despedía tomando su diestra, guiándola a que acariciara su necesitado miembro.

—A mí sí me gusta —murmuró mientras embestía la palma que lo sostenía gentilmente, presionándolo en arranques cargados de placer—, así. Apriétame duro, fea.

—… Estúpido —jadeó.

Cerró sus ojos gimiendo sonoramente cuando él dejó su seno y comenzó a masturbarla. Aceleró el ritmo, más, ardiente, calor, placer. Caricias indecorosas combinadas con palabras carentes de pudor. Llenas de suspiros y jadeos, sudor, deseo y más.

Sus dedos moviendo su centro, introduciéndose y saliendo, uno y dos dígitos. Todavía mayor placer y un mareo alterante que los incitaba a aumentar los placeres.

Tragó saliva con dificultad al sentir el orgasmo cercano, cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—¡Suigetsu…! —clamó su nombre desesperada mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas que entregaba a su mano.

—Aguanta —le exigió entrecortadamente.

Mordió su labio inferior contrayendo su vagina pero fue inevitable. Apretó con fuerza el pene de Suigetsu mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba buscando más velocidad en el vaivén que él formaba con sus dedos pero todo se detuvo y cuando abrió sus ojos ahogada en el orgasmo interrumpido que había sufrido sintió el miembro latente y húmedo del peliblanco abrirse paso entre sus piernas, carne contra carne, humedad y deseo.

Suigetsu siseó en su espalda irguiéndose un poco para empujarla contra la cama dándose apoyo.

Karin volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando correr pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de agua salada por sus ojos mientras lamía la almohada en un intento por callarse imaginando que lo lamía a él. Que lo saboreaba de arriba hasta abajo, cada parte de ése esplendoroso cuerpo.

Sintió que la posición se tensaba mientras más calor la envolvía encontrándose con la lengua del Hôzuki. Él la lamió con suavidad aún sobre la almohada llenándola de la saliva de ambos. Se besaron gracias a la fuerza del albino quien tomó su rostro sin demasiado cuidado.

—Suigetsu… —suspiró mientras aferraba sus uñas al cuero cabelludo del aludido— Sí me gusta, mmh. Me encanta, dame más.

Él sonrió de medio lado, reluciendo sus dientes afilados en una mueca más burlona que satisfecha.

¡Jesús! Se sentía extremadamente bien pegarse lo más que las embestidas erráticas le permitía, el cuerpo de Karin sorprendentemente lograba enloquecerlo, deseaba más de ella. Tomarla de los cabellos rojos y rebeldes que se interponían entre sus besos ardientes y fundirla con su piel aumentando más el calor que le mareaba de forma excitante.

Tomó aire aumentando el ritmo dejando escapar constantes gemidos que excitaban más a Karin, pero no pudo más, se detuvo tratando de calmarse.

Con mucho cuidado y renitencia salió del interior de la pelirroja. Ella intentó incorporarse pero un gruñido de parte de Suigetsu la detuvo además de su fuerte mano empujándola contra la cama mientras la otra mantenía sus caderas a lo alto.

—¿Qué mierda haces, Suigetsu?

Calló al sentir su aliento golpeando insistentemente contra sus labios inferiores, cerró sus ojos sabiendo que él la estaba mirando y pronto la incomodidad de sentirse expuesta fue sustituida por la lengua del peliblanco quien lamió la humedad que corría por su centro, manchando sus muslos pálidos y magullados por los mordiscos que él le dejaba.

Lamió sus labios estremeciéndose al sentirlo abrirse paso con sus dedos para poder lamer más profundamente dando chupetones ocasionales.

De la nada Karin lo detuvo, volteándose hasta dar con su rostro enojado. Ella le sonrió altaneramente mientras se posicionaba sobre él de forma sensual.

—Vamos, cara de pez — gruñó con un tono excitado al oído del peliblanco mientras sentía sus palmas arder contra el pecho ardiente—, no pares de llenarme —le retó tomando su miembro para introducirlo lentamente en su centro—… Fóllame, _quiéreme_, siénteme.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que decía pero Suigetsu le prestó toda su atención formándose en su pecho una extraña sensación de bienestar al escucharla decir aquellas palabras.

Tomó aire dejándolo salir en un gemido al ser recorrido por la piel interna de la pelirroja. Karin cerró sus ojos levemente adolorida y de forma brusca dejó que su cuerpo cayera para acabar con el dolor de golpe, gimiendo al oído del Hôzuki quien se aferró a sus caderas sintiéndose demasiado bien.

Acentúo el agarre marcando su piel con el rastro de sus dedos hasta bajar palpando la carne de sus nalgas, acomodándose para formar un vaivén desquiciante, haciéndola brincar sobre su cuerpo.

Sus corazones latían mientras sus labios se encontraban exageradamente abiertos para respirar, para gemir, para llamarse entre ellos.

Karin rodeó sus hombros hasta deslizarse por los cabellos desordenados Suigetsu. Su lengua lamió la mejilla de él deseando saborearle y sin dudarlo mordió la zona ganándose un gruñido de su parte ante el dolor, como respuesta tomó posesión de su boca y mordió su labio inferior mientras la observaba fijamente, estremeciéndola mientras su miembro la abría llevándola al cielo.

Karin gimió con más fuerza sintiendo pronto el orgasmo más no quería detenerse, estiró sus brazos mientras dejaba su espalda caer lentamente, Suigetsu la sostuvo firmemente deteniendo sus embestidas momentáneamente. La observó caer lentamente dándole la mejor de las vistas a su abdomen y senos, su cuello arqueado y sus cabellos rojos esparciéndose por las sábanas blancas, una imagen que no se borraría de su mente y que sin dudarlo se mostraría ante él repetidas veces.

Lamió sus labios cuando ella se estiró entre las sábanas invitándolo a pegarse a su piel y así lo hizo.

Suspiró suavemente mientras Suigetsu se acomodaba sobre ella acariciando sus piernas, besando su cuello, su frente, sus labios tan dulcemente que le sorprendía.

—Quiero sentir tu cuerpo, zanahoria, me enloqueces —murmuró él a su oído. Karinse estremeció instándolo a que comenzara a embestirla.

—…Suigetsu, eres un cabrón —soltó falsamente enojada.

Y es que jamás podría verse haciendo el amor con él sin que la llamara de aquella forma, sin que la tocara con su sonrisa burlona y la picara entre juegos carnales que desembocaran en más luchas sexuales.

Sus bocas se encontraron mientras el peliblanco comenzaba a embestirla con fuerza, jadeos acelerados se combinaron junto al ruido constante de los grillos cantando en las afueras.

Karin se aferró al cuerpo del Hôzuki alcanzando el orgasmo tan ansiado, se arqueó gritando lo más que la pasión le permitió. Escuchó a Suigetsu jadear roncamente, seguido de suaves gemidos masculinos y sensuales mientras se masturbaba terminando entre sus piernas.

Un cosquilleo cargado de un deseo extremo por más se extendió por sus muñecas mientras observaba al albino tumbarse a su lado con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Nada mal, fea.

Karin se posicionó sobre él con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Eres la peor escoria de éste mundo. Pero no que pares de tocarme —Suigetsu se sorprendió ante el tono lastimero que utilizó.

Sin dudarlo más la tocó, acariciando sus senos suavemente mientras Karin comenzaba a masturbarlo para despertar su húmedo pene.

Él permaneció serio cuando el cuerpo aún bañado en sudor de la pelirroja se alejó de su tacto y bajó hasta sus caderas comenzando a respirar sobre su miembro.

—¿Estás dispuesto a hundirte en éste pecado?

Karin lo hundió en su garganta impidiéndole responder. Suigetsu gimió quedo abandonándose a las sensaciones que aquella boca inexperta le entregaba.

* * *

_Quiero sentir sólo tu dulce boca._

* * *

(**Aquí**)

La canción me inspiró y decidí soltarme aquí. Además tenía ganas de escribir un lemon SuiKa y se lo había prometido a (**Mizuno Gina**). Anteriormente era de otra pareja pero me di cuenta que si la pasaba a ésta todo el ooc que se leía quedaría nulo porque más o menos así sería la relación entre ambos. Karin no tiene pelos en la lengua y le seguirá el juego sin dudarlo a Suigetsu si éste quiere murmurarle algunas palabras sensuales. Sólo tuve que re-leerlo, cambiar los nombres y de paso le agregué mucho más al texto pasando así de: 1.341 palabras a 1.912.

Lo amé de verdad:D. Quise dar otro final pero realmente para cuando terminé de leerlo no le pude dar una trama al fic y se quedo no sólo como pwp sino además con un final inconcluso. Pero quiero creer que es un final abierto y que ustedes se imaginaran la mejor forma de seguirlo:B.

Besos~


End file.
